Magic the gathering: Fun in Paliano, the high city
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: Serla works as a messenger for Hanna and the city of Paliano. At first she hates her job but maybe a chance meeting with the Emissary of Trest will change her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Holding a stack of papers close to my chest I glared at my associate who just gave me a smile, clearly finding my frustration funny in some way. "Okay why am I doing all of the work, carrying these files as one example, when you aren't doing anything?" I complained and Refia just shrugged, throwing her blue hair over one shoulder. Which made me wonder why I even bothered complaining in the first place...

"It's 'why am I not doing anything', Serla. Besides you were asked by Hanna to take these important files to Emissary Leovold, not me. Anyway I have more important tasks to complete so have fun." Refia grinned, turning on her heel and by the time I managed to think of a convincing reason for her to help she had disappeared around the corner. Muttering a few choice words under my breath I shifted the stack of papers until I had a firm grip on them before I headed for Leovold's office, silently hoping he wasn't there for once and that I could drop the files there without having to talk to him.

I hadn't met the elf since he had arrived in Trest a few months prior but from the rumors floating around he seemed nice enough, spending time getting to know the higher ups in the city but something didn't feel right to me. Once I reached his door I hesitated, moving the papers enough to free my left hand but as I raised my hand to give the door a light knock I heard a man's voice on the other side. "You may enter."

Quickly grabbing the papers before they ended up on the floor I kept a firm grip on them as I turned the doorknob, opening the door to find someone sitting at the desk on the opposite the door. Closing the door quietly behind me I turned full around to find a male elf sitting at the table. "Are you Emissary Leovold?" I asked, immediately cringing when he raised an eyebrow at me.

"If I wasn't what possible reason would I have to be sitting at his desk?" Leovold replied, waving his hand to the chair in front of the oak desk. Still feeling a little stupid at not realizing who he was I sat somewhat heavily, nearly upsetting the files in my lap.

"These are from Hanna. She needs them signed before they're returned." I explained, setting the files down on the desk about to rise before Leovold raised a hand. "What is the problem?" I sighed and he shook his head, taking the very top file from the stack.

"I need you to wait here until I'm sure everything is in order." Leovold told me and I bit back a groan, sitting back as he started to read. At first I stayed put dividing my attention between Leovold, who didn't even acknowledge my presence, and my watch.

As time passed I grew bored and so my attention wandered, my eyes checking the office out. From the gold coins scattered in a pile on the desk to the silver candlestick neatly placed on the bookshelf gave me the impression he had money and influence. That and the small chest on the desk made me silghtly curious as to just how powerful he was. It wasn't until I heard a cough that I looked up to find the diplomat staring at me, his left eyebrow raised at me.

"I was just admiring your office." I quickly explained and he nodded, his lips curled into a smile.

"If you are willing to make the effort you can gain anything you want in this world. Now you may take these files back to Hanna." Leovold said and I frowned, not even a hint of gratitude in his voice. Noticing me staring at him he tilted his head at me. "Is there something else that needs my attention? If not, you may leave now." He added and I bit back a growl, rising before I took the files from the desk. I left in a hurry slightly annoyed at the lack of a thank you from the elf.

I had only just closed the door when I heard someone moving down the hallway and I turned around to see Hanna heading my way, her arms crossed. With a sigh I headed her way even as she frowned at me, her dark brown eyes narrowed at me.

"I asked you to take those files to Emissary Leovold hours ago, Miss Serla. Not to waste my time wandering the halls instead." Hanna told me, taking the files from my arms and with a toss of her long blond hair she stormed off in the direction of her office.

Gritting my teeth I started back for my room hoping no one else asked for my assistance today...unless they appreciated my help.


	2. Chapter 2

My hand had barely touched the doorknob to my room when I heard a voice calling my name. Once I turned I had to quickly stifle a groan as Refia and her entourage of guys headed my way.

 _Gods above why can't I catch a break for once?_

"Hey Serla, I have something for you." Refia giggled and at her left and right her gaggle of admirers laughed. Knowing exactly what she had for me I tried to quickly thrust open the door only to have Refia block my path. "That's not very nice. I came all this way to give you something." She pouted and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling eventually holding my hands out. With a grin she handed me a book and I stared at it, slightly curious.

"What exactly do I do with this?" I asked her and she laughed, waving a hand in front of my face. "Yes I know what it is so you don't need to tell me that, Refia." I added and she just smiled turning around before she returned to her group.

"I need you to take that back to Leovold's office. I have more important things to attend to right now." Refia said, moving back the way she'd come with the guys not far behind her offering compliments as they followed at her heels.

This time I actually let out a low growl, the book clenched in my right hand as I wondered once again why I was stuck doing all the work while an air-head like Refia did nothing and still received all the praise I deserved instead.

Probably because she doesn't have to work a minute of her life unlike me who needs to pay for my room and my meals.

Not willing to face Hanna's glare again I headed for Leovold's office to return the book, keeping a firm grip on it as I neared his office. I reached the office a few minutes later but after I knocked politely on the door no one answered. I tried a second time getting the same result so I tried the doorknob, find to my surprise that it turned. Shrugging I entered the room, scanning the office for somehwere to leave the book though as I did I gave the office another good look.

This time I noticed the painting and as I headed towards it, setting the book down on the desk, I didn't hear the door slowly open.

"Huh must be a landscape." I muttered to myself, not realizing that I was being watched from the doorway. After a pause the door closed and I spun around, jumping when I saw Leovold with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "I was returning a book!" I quickly explained, cheeks burning at being caught in his office.

"Would it be that book?" He asked, casually pointing to the one now sliding off the edge of the desk. I rushed towards it my fingers brushing the spine before it slipped onto the floor and I groaned, ducking down to find it. Watching this Leovold actually smiled as I managed to retrieve the book only to bump the top of my skull on the desk as I straightened.

"Oww!" I yelped, somehow still holding the book in one hand while I rubbed my now sore head with the other. Giving me a smile Leovold headed for his chair and I moved towards the door almost slamming into him in my haste to leave his office. "Sorry! I'll step back and you sit." I hurriedly told him, reaching the door without any other mishaps.

I didn't even give Leovold time to speak, disappearing out the door in the few seconds it took for him to sit in his chair. Leaning against the door for a moment I rubbed my head, hoping he didn't think I was that clumsy all the time.

I had just walked a feet away from his office when I paused, shaking my head.

"Why do I even care if that elf thinks I'm clumsy?" I muttered, heading for my room in the hope that a quick nap would get rid of my growing headache.

I woke to find my blanket curled around myself. Sitting I stretched my limbs, climbing a little reluctantly to my feet. To my relief my headache had vanished and that brought a smile to my face as I headed for my door, hoping to grab a qucik lunch before I reported back to Hanna.


	3. Chapter 3

I had just finished my breakfast three days later when Hanna approached me in the dining hall. As I looked up she took a seat beside me and I swallowed the bite of my cheese and tomato sandwich.

"Serla, I need you to take these files to Emissary Leovold as soon as you are finished eating." She told me, smoothing out her cream and pink dress as she watched me finish my sandwich.

"Why is this Leovold so important? I've been running errands back and forth for days now and now you want me to take these papers to him?" I asked, nodding towards a stack of papers on the table between us. Instead of a reply Hanna just raised an eyebrow at me, straighting when I reached for them. "I know, I know. It's my job as a messenger." I added, hoping she wouldn't snap at me.

"Yes it is and if you want to keep your job you'll do exactly as you are told. Besides you don't hear Refia complaining about working for me do you?" She asked, leaving before I had a chance to answer her back. Not that that was a good idea when I knew that one wrong word could have me fired sending me straight back home.

So after taking a deep breath I grabbed the papers and that's when a letter with the seal of Queen Marchesa slid to the floor. I crouched to retrieve it, giving the envelope a glare before I rose to my feet. Noting who it was addressed to I pocketed it then, after carefully picking the files up I headed for the office of the Emissary.

The moment I reached his door I shifted the files under my arm before I reached towards the doorknob only to see the door swing open and I jumped back, the papers ending up in a scattered heap as Leovold poked his head through the open doorway. "Can I help you with something?" He asked as I knelt, muttering under my breath about how irrItating some people could be.

"Maybe by helping me pick these up?" I asked, not expecting him to knelt in front of me. When he started to move them into a neat pile I actually stared at him, a little shocked until he raised his head at me.

"Were these from Hanna?" He asked, now holding half of the papers and I quickly nodded. Grabbing the rest I straightened and he gave me a nod, standing before he took the rest from me. "You seem to be working a lot lately." He said and I gave him a tiny smile, pleasantly surprised that someone I had only just met noticed.

"Yeah but it's my job as a messenger to bring files, notes, really anything to whoever needs them. Hanna keeps me pretty busy unlike Refia who never does any work and doesn't get into trouble for it. Must be nice being from a rich family." I explained, blushing once I realized just who I was complaining to. "Oops. Probably shouldn't be talking your ear off." I added, finding myself staring at his two pointed ears.

"That's alright. So this Refia comes from a wealthy family? Why does she need to work them if she's well off?" Leovold asked and I shrugged wondering why he was so interested.

"I don't know. Probably so her family can boast about her being so hardworking even if she doesn't need to work a minute of her life. Not that she does anything but hand her work to me and wander the halls with those brain-dead idiots fawning over her like they haven't seen a pretty girl before." I told the elf who just nodded towards the door and without a second thought I followed him into his office. The door clicking shut behind him, Leovold moved towards the desk as I took a seat.

"So you don't like her?" Leovold asked, setting the papers down on his desk before he stepped behind it taking a seat. running a hand through my shoulder length black hair I sighed.

"I don't hate her if that's what you think. Refia just has it so easy while I have to work so hard. Plus most of the time I don't even get a thank you. Is that too much to ask?" I answered, looking at the landscape painting again. "I don't have a lot of money saved up right now and...why am I telling you this?" I asked, rising from my chair. "I should be getting back before Hanna notices but thanks for listening." I added, hurrying towards the door.

"If Hanna gives you a hard time just tell her you were helping me." Leovold said and I turned back around to see the elf grinning at me. With a grateful smile I nodded, opening the door. Leaving his office I took a moment to work out why I just told Leovold why I was working so hard.

 _He really earns his money as a diplomat. I barely know Leovold and yet here I am telling him how much I hate working for Hanna since I travelled to Paliano. I've never told that to anyone_

Sighing to myself I headed back to Hanna's office to deliver the message that I had given the emissary his papers not knowing that Hanna wasn't done with me...not by a long shot.

"Is this everything?" I asked, trying not to glare at my superior as she walked her office. Grabbing another folder she strolled over handing it to me and I quickly shoved it on top of the growing pile of files, notes and other papers.

"Yes I believe that is it. Unless I can think of something else for you to do." Hanna answered clearly not noticing the sarcasim in my voice. Keeping a firm grip on my workload I stumbled towards her door only to discover I couldn't open it with no free hands. Noticing my problem Hanna actually opened the door for me and I gave her a nod moving through the open doorway. But she didn't give me more than a few seconds to clear it before the door slammed shut and I leapt clear so the door didn't slam into my back.

Gritting my teeth I checked the first paper, noting the address before I set out to deliver everything thing to its rightful owner. I thought that it wouldn't take more than an hour or two but I was sorely mistaken and I found myself worn out half a day later, the last paper clutched in my hand. When my stomach growled I growled back, realizing that I had missed lunch in my eagerness to finish my workload. That and the fear that Hanna would corner me with yet another workload.

It wasn't until I noted the address on the last paper that I groaned, not too surprised that it was to be handed to a familar face. Who just so happened to be leaving his office when I headed his way, waving at me before he frowned. "Serla, this is a pleasant surprise. Is something the matter?" Leovold asked and I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"It's been a long day, Leovold." I told him only to hear another much louder growl and I blushed as Leovold chuckled. "Ha ha." I muttered and he smiled, taking a gold key out of his pocket. Before my eyes he pushed the key into the lock, turning it and once he heard a click he pocketed the key.

"You look like you could use a meal. Is Hanna working you that hard that you missed a meal?" Leovold offere and I followed at his heels as he headed for the cafeteria.

"I kind of forgot to eat but I do need the work so what can you do?" I said, walking beside him. "I just hope Refia doesn't rat me out again for grabbing a meal when I'm supposed to be working because I am starving." I groaned and Leovold just chuckled, leading me closer to the wonderful smell of something cooking.

"So tell me again why you're working at a job you obviously dislike?" Leovold asked absentmindly picking at a salad consisting of tomato, lettuce and cucumber slices with his fork.

"I really need the money because the alternative..." I trailed off with a shudder and Leovold raised an eyebrow, his meal forgotten as he stared at me. "Look it has something to do with being a homemaker okay so can we leave it at that?"

"So your family are set on you getting married?" Leovold asked, watching with an amused smile as I picked up my cheese, ham and tomato sandwich.

"What did I just say? Look they wanted me to settle down, find a nice husband and raise a family. Which isn't in my future plans." I explained, taking a bite and as I chewed he continued to stare at me. Swallowing I stared back. "Okay what is it?"

"You seem like a woman who knows what she wants in life." Leovold answered after a pause and I nodded, giving him a grin. He returned my smile finishing his salad before I finished my own meal. "By the way you have something in your teeth." He told me, pointing to the tiny gap between two teeth in the bottom row of my jaw.

I yelped, quickly turning my head to dislodge the offending tomato with a toothpick.

"Geeze why didn't you tell me?" I grumbled and Leovold shrugged returning to his meal without offering a comment. Cheeks red I shook my head making sure to finish my sandwich a little more carefully this time.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a weird feeling to finally have someone to talk to so I looked forward to the days when I was delivering a message or files to Leovold. Our chats were fun, whether we met in the dining hall or his office, and they distracted me from my job. But less than a week later I discovered something that changed our possible friendship...

"Leovold? Hanna wanted me to bring this to you." I called out only to find the door unlocked. Curious I pushed opon the door to find Leovold absent and I shrugged, keeping a firm grip on the files Hanna had given me earlier that morning. Heading towards his desk I was all set to leave them there when a note caught my eye.

"I wonder what this it?" I whispered, setting the files down before I picked up the note. Scanning it I blinked eyes widening when I saw the two names scribbled at the top of the page.

"Refia; comes from a well off family. Supposedly works for Hanna though she spends most of her time being waited on by an entourage of young men. Serla; works as a messenger for Hanna, comes from a middle-class family who want her to marry instead of working. Nothing of importance to add about her."

"Serla, what are you doing in here?" Leovold's voice made me jump and I dropped the note as I whirled around to find the elf standing in the doorway, his eyebrows lowered at me.

"How could you say those things about me?" I snapped and he blinked, curious as I knelt to retrieve the note. Once he saw it he just shrugged and I glared at him. "You kept notes on us. Why?"

"I am only making observations nothing more. Now if you'll hand me that note." He said, stepping towards me but I stepped back bumping into the desk behind me.

"Why should I? I thought you were my friend and you insult me?" I growled, furious as tears threatened. "I'm nothing to you because I'm not wealthy?"

"I have nothing to gain from you." Leovold answered and I coughed, not even noticing the note being snatched out of my hand. "Now I have some important business to take care of and...Serla?" He paused once he saw my eyes filling with tears before I wiped them away with the sleeve of my jacket.

"Don't you ever speak to me again, Leovold. If Refia's so interesting get her to deliver your important files not me. Never again." I whispered shoving past him as I made a dash for the door. Quicker than I thought possible Leovold's hand shot out and I yelped as he caught my right arm. "Let go of me." I growled but he just stared back at me, eyebrow raised at me.

"If I say no what will you do?" Leovold asked, his voice soft as I glared back at him. "Serla, I gather information on anyone of note in the city. You on the other hand..." He trailed off with a one armed shrug.

I just glared at him, unmoving until he made the mistake of relaxing his grip. Not thinking clearly I shoved him towards his desk a tiny smiling curling my lips when his back hit the desk with a satisfying thud. "Serves you right if you end up with a bruise." I grinned as he straightened, eyebrows lowered as he stared at me.

Deciding that now would be a good time to leave I stepped towards the door but as I gripped the doorknob I felt a hand clutch my shoulder and I turned my head slightly to find Leovold still glaring at me. "That was uncalled for, Serla." Leovold said and this time I shrugged, grinning when he grimaced.

"This coming from a man who pretended to be my friend even while he was secretly gathering information on me and those I work with. So I really don't think it's fair to blame me for being upset." I shot back and he released my shoulder, crossing his arms as he scowled back at me. I just laughed in his face turning my attention to the door again but as I started to turn the doorknob Leovold stepped towards me and I yelped as he pushed me hard into the door. "What are you doing?" I whimpered trying to free myself to find his palm pressed against my back, his face inches from my neck.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine." Leovold answered and I growled pushing back but his other hand moved to the door and I soon discovered that the elf was much stronger than he looked. "How does it feel, Serla?" He whispered and I blinked when I realized that he effectively had me pinned and helpless using his hands.

"Darn it. Alright you win, Leovold. What do you want?" I sighed and he leant in close enough for me to feel the slightest brush of his lips on my ear. As he whispered something into my right ear I wondered if he noticed just how close he was. "Excuse me?"

"I said that you will not mention my notes to anyone. It will be our secret only." Leovold repeated, removing his hands from my back. I didn't even notice too focused on just how close his body was to mine and for a split second I found myself thinking about how it would be if he bridged the gap between us. Almost instantly I felt my cheeks warming up and that's right when Leovold chuckled. "You're blushing? Is something the matter?" He asked and I twisted my head as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Maybe you haven't noticed but you're way too close to me. Move back so I can actually breathe." I complained and he just smiled, staying perfectly still.

"What if I said I am fine where I am standing? What will you do to move me, Serla?" Leovold asked and I growled as he whispered those words directly into my ear.

I could feel my heart beat faster at his words leaving me very confused as to why he refused to move and let me leave. Then it hit me; is he flirting with me?


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know but it won't be nice." I finally told him and with a shrug Leovold stepped back far enough to allow me to breathe. "I guess I should say thank you...but I won't."

"That's a little rude, Serla. I don't think Hanna would like it if someone, say you, spoke harshly or rudely to me." Leovold commented and I narrowed my eyes somehow not too shaken by his warning. "Now that we understand each other I have a fun idea."

"Like what exactly?" I muttered barely enough for anyone beside me to hear but Leovold must have heard because he just chuckled. Moving towards his desk I watched as he took a seat, his hands settling on top of his oak desk before he looked directly at me.

"We will hold a contest just between the two of us. Over the course of three days we will gather as much intel as we can about each other. The only rules is this; we are not allowed to get someone else to gather the information for us." Leovold finished with a smirk as I nodded, already going over the conditions in my head.

"So you can't pay someone to ask for you huh? Sounds fair though that leaves me with less time than you because of my work. Though I suppose I can agree to those terms if there's no cheating involved." I replied and he snorted, casually waving his hand in front of his chest. "Shake on it then." I added stepping towards the desk and with a shrug, Leovold stood before he gave my outstretched hand a quick though firm handshake.

"Then I'll see you in three days." Leovold commented and I grinned at him, thinking about how happy I'd been in three days to see that smug smile wiped from the elf's lips. As I left the office I didn't see Leovold turn to the window and with a quick tug he opened it, beckoning to someone who had been standing below it the whole time I'd been inside his office. After a few exchanged words the figure nodded and after they left Leovold smiled to himself, closing the window before he leant back in his chair.

 _I might be under the same restrictions as Serla but I never said we were not allowed to use our resources to control just how much information we can gain about the other person._

Unaware about that part of the fine print I walked into Hanna's office, pretending to be interested in getting a few more jobs.

"Of course. I was wondering where you disappeared to, Serla. This is a pleasant surprise I must say." She said, a faint smile on her lips as she headed towards her desk. Echoing that smile I looked around the room as she gathered together a stack of paperwork.

"I was just talking to Emissary Leovold and he suggested that I make myself more useful to you. It's the least I could do for you giving me this job he said." I told her and that brought an even larger smile to her face making me a little shocked at seeing my employer smile for once.

"That's a nice thing for Leovold to say though he is know for being such a polite elf since he arrived in Paliano from Trest. He even started throwing parties to make friends and allies. That must have cost him a fortune but he doesn't seem to care." Hanna told me, handing me the papers before she turned around. "Now you had better get those papers handed to Queen Marchesa's guards about the new terms of their service. Off you go, Serla." She added and with a quick nod I headed out the door.

 _Once I drop these off maybe I can start this contest of Leovold's,_ I thought though as I headed towards Queen Marchesa's throne room I couldn't help a shiver. _I still can't believe that an assassin's the ruler of Paliano...no, I'd better not think about that. The city's dangerous enough and I have enough trouble keeping my job without worrying about who's in charge of the city._

With those happy thoughts swirling in my mind I quickly found one of the new ruler's guards who took the papers from me without even a thank you. Silently fuming I headed back the way I came wondering if I would have a chance to start my search. Sadly today wasn't my day and Hanna found me wandering the halls, giving me a raised eyebrow and I sighed.

I spent the remaining day running back and forth between Hanna's office and the city of Paliano, returning to my room with aching feet and a somewhat sour outlook on my life. A goodnights's rest made me feel a little better the next day and I managed to sneak out of my room without further interference by either Hanna or Refia, the latter too busy being waited on by her usual entourage of dimwitted guys.

This time I chose to wander the city streets keeping my purse firmly gripped in my right hand and my eyes on anyone who walked too close for my liking. I noticed a young man not much older than me watching for an archway and I narrowed my eyes, deftly slipping a small knife no bigger than my fist from a hidden pocket from inside my jacket. Once he noticed the light glinting off the blade his eyes widened slightly and with a step back he disappeared into the shadows. It wasn't until I had moved two blocks away that I finally relaxed, a little anyway still knowing the darker reputation of the city I now called my home.

For the next few hours I casually asked around, trying to find out anything I could about Leovold. It wasn't until my stomach protested at being forgotten that I realized I had missed lunch and that coupled with the fact I hadn't learnt anything new about Trest's emissary left me tired and a little angry. Most of the anger directed at Leovold I chose to take a break and get at the very least a sandwich right until I turned the corner and just about plowed into Refia, who took a moment to stare at me before she giggled.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you, Serla. Here." Refia told me and I nearly dropped the books she dumped into my hands. "Have fun." She added, waving as she walked straight past not even looking back as I struggled to keep the books in my arms.

"Refia, hang on. Refia!" I called out not sure why I bothered as she just ignored me. Shaking my head I looked down at the books, wondering if I could drop them off back at Hanna's office without her finding me.

Which was a dumb thing for me to think as the moment I stepped through the doorway I saw Hanna sitting behind the desk, a quill in her hand. Giving me a head shake she motioned at me to approach the desk so I chose to do so, carefully setting the books down once I reached the desk. I started to turn until Hanna coughed and I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from airing my frustration.

"Thank you for returning the books, Serla. I don't know where Refia has disappeared to this time. Oh well I guess they're back in my hands so it doesn't really matter. Now I need you to run a quick errand for me, Serla." Hanna told me and I sighed, running my thumbnail over the bridge of my nose. "Is something the matter?" She asked and I shook my head as I began to wonder if I would miss dinner as well.

The so called 'quick' errand turned out a lot longer than Hanna had assured me and I found myself climbing into bed sometime after midnight. Exhausted and with a much louder growling stomach I tossed and turned, emerging from my room just after sunrise with a yawn.

Rubbing at my eyes in an effort to stay awake I stumbled towards the cafeteria and once I opened the door I sighed, relieved to find it empty. As quickly as I could I made myself a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch, grabbing an apple to eat for breakfast before I walked back to my room. Once I was more or less awake I made my way to Hanna's office thinking about ways to disappear for long enough to find something, anything, about Paliano's diplomat.

When I found Hanna's office empty of her I actually smiled for the first time in days and I turned, looking forward to spending the entire day (the last day) on my own. I made it as far as the front gates before someone called my name and I groaned, mentally kicking myself as I looked over at Hanna. Obviously having heard me groan she stared then slowly she narrowed her eyes at me, one foot tapping the floor before she walked towards me.

"Sorry I'm still half asleep." I apologized and after staring at me for a few more seconds Hanna seemed to believe my little lie. "What can I do for you?" I asked, blinking as she handed me a long roll of paper.

"I need to leave the city for most of the day so I need you to finish everything on the list by the time I arrive back. It's very important and it has to be finished by tonight when I arrive back." Hanna said as I scanned the list, my eyes getting wider by the second.

"But there's no way I can finish all of these errands in one day." I protested and after glaring at me, Hanna snatched back the list.

"Then I guess you really weren't serious when you applied for this assistant job." Hanna told me and I grimaced knowing where this was going.

"I'm really sorry. I promise to have everything finished by the time you get back." I told her and after a pause she gave me a tiny smile, handing the roll back.

"See that you do. Now I have a carriage waiting outside so I'll leave you to it." Hanna explained leaving before I even had time to ask why she hadn't asked Refia.

 _Probably because no one can find her when Hanna's has work for us to do. I guess I have no choice though with Hanna absent maybe I can finally get some answers about Trest's emissary._

In between running books back to the library, I decided to ask a few of the locals about Leovold. It wasn't until I found two men having a heated discussion that made me ask them but as soon as I approached they paused, staring at me. I cleared my throat taking a single step towards them to see them narrow their eyes and I blinked, confused as they turned walking away in the opposite direction. Still confused I finished up my current errand returning a notebook to a guard who actually thanked me, blushing a little.

 _He seemed pretty thankful to have that notebook back. I wonder if it has anything to do with the name that had a heart drawn around it?_

The next errand involved returning a stack of five books to the library which left my arms aching a little though it made me feel a little better knowing I was slowly but surely working my way through Hanna's list. I even managed to question a few regulars about Leovold however they all reacted the same way as the two men had and that left me cursing.

A few hours later I took a break to eat my sandwich scanning the list to see what I had left freezing in mid bite when I noticed whose name was at the bottom of the list. Once I swallowed I tilted my head giving the paper a smile.

"Leovold again? That saves me having to go looking for him I guess." I whispered, finishing the last few bites of my sandwich before I went looking for Leovold. For once he wasn't in his office and I was all set to leave the paperwork on his desk until I noticed the seal at the very bottom of an envelope. "A black rose? Geeze I guess I have to give these directly to him. I'd hate to know what Queen Marchesa would do to me if someone else found these." I muttered, scooping them into a neat pile.

Finding Leovold wasn't that easy and I found myself taking to the streets just as a lightning strike split the sky, the skies growing dark and in the distance I heard a rumble. Muttering under my breath I headed for an arch just as a single drop of water landed on top of my head making me yelp as it slid down my back. Nearly dropping the paperwork I moved to catch it in my arms and just as I clutched it to my chest the heavens opened up, soaking me to the skin in a manner of seconds.

Grumbling I raced for the safety of a nearby door, hoping it would shield me from the storm. It wasn't until I reached the doorway that the skies seemed to clear and I groaned as the rain slowed then stopped altogether. "Perfect." I complained to myself, noting that somehow the paperwork I still had to deliver had managed to stay dry. Unlike me who had no choice but to appear before Leovold in a very sorry state if I was going to make my time limit in our contest. As I headed for his office I felt a sudden sneeze coming on and I coughed, praying to whatever entity might be listening to not curse me with the flu.

To say Leovold was surprised to see me at his doorstep, soaked through and quietly sniffing was an understatement. The way he stared at me before his gaze moved to my wet boots and he frowned, clearly not happy.

"Please take those boots off. This carpet is expensive and it is very difficult to remove mud from it." Leovold asked and I grumbled, handing over the papers before I knelt to remove my boots. Dumping them inches from the door I took a step towards his desk only to see Leovold hurriedly shake his head at me.

"Oh for crying out loud. I just braved a storm to bring those papers to you and you won't even let me sit down?" I complained, sorely tempted to park myself on his stupid carpet just to get a reaction. "Whatever. So I guess the contest's over?"

"Yes you're right, Serla. Now what did you find out?" Leovold asked, his eyes on me as he settled into his chair. Letting out a cough I fiddled with the hem of my jacket and he actually smiled making me frown. "So you failed?"

I opened my mouth, still glaring at the elf only to start coughing. It took me nearly a minute to stop and by then my stomach and throat ached, leaving me hunched over and breathing hard. Slightly concerned Leovold rose from his chair and after he reached my side he raised his hand. His hand barely brushed my right shoulder before I pitched forward, vision blurring to nothing as I crumbled my nose smacking into his carpet before everything faded.


	6. Chapter 6

"You really didn't need to come and get me, Leovold. It's just a cold." I heard a woman sigh as I struggled to open my eyes. Failing that I groaned instead the heat radiating from my forehead making it difficult to concentrate on the conversation. Nearly a minute later I could feel myself growing sleepy and after a few seconds of fighting it I passed out.

 **Leovold's point of view:**

As Serla lay unconscious in her bed I stared at her then the healer, a fellow elf by the name of Ayse who gazed at her patient. "I didn't know that when I called for you, Ayse. If I had I wouldn't have bothered." I replied, unable to believe I had worried about a simple cold.

"Serla will be fine in a few days. When she wakes make sure she drinks a tea with these leaves." Ayse told me as she handed over a small pouch. "Now I should be going." She added and I showed her to the door, closing it behind her just as Serla groaned again.

"You should have stayed inside and not spent so much of your energy trying to beat me." I told her sleeping form. Why I bothered talking to the human who clearly could not answer or even hear me for that matter I didn't know. Until the next morning when I decided on a whim to check on her progress seeing as I had the time spare.

Just as I reached her door I heard loud coughing and then someone muttering to themselves. Shaking my head I reached for the doorknob and as I turned it the coughing weakened, the occupant calling out. "Who's there?"

 **Back to Serla:**

"It's Leovold of course." A familar voice answered and I looked up from my bed to find Leovold with his head poking through the now open doorway. Sighing I pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders as he stepped through the open doorway, closing the door quietly behind him.

"What are you doing here? In case you can't tell I'm sick and contagious." I muttered, grimacing as my throat throbbed. Swallowing only made it hurt more and I sniffed my nose stuffy.

"Yes that did cross my mind but Ayse asked me to give this to you and I couldn't while you were passed out." Leovold answered, producing a small pouch from one of his jacket pockets. "She said to brew a tea with these leaves mixed it." He added as he handed it to me. When I glanced at the pouch still trying to unclog my nose he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah I have the flu in case that fact escapes you. Now you should leave before you catch it from me." I whispered not expecting Leovold to take the pouch from my fingers moving towards the small table I had. "Now what are you doing?"

"Since you're incapable of making tea I will." Leovold informed me and I narrowed my eyes, rising from the bed only to stumble backwards the room tilting. "You can't even stand." He muttered, an amused smirk on his lips as he picked up my teapot. I managed to sit before I collapsed, holding my head between my palms as Leovold set about making tea.

He returned to find me barely conscious and my head jerked up once he sat beside me, holding a cup in front of my face. "What is that?"I asked and he rolled his eyes practically pushing the cup into my hands.

"It's tea." Leovold answered as I blew on the cup, cooling it somewhat before I took a careful sip. I grimaced and he chuckled drinking his without any expression making me wonder what he'd put in my drink and not his. Staring at my cup for a few minutes I found myself wondering just how long I'd been ill. "In case you're wondering you've been asleep for one full day."

"A day?! Then Hanna..." I trailed off with a groan as he shook his head, his smile barely hidden by his own cup. "God what am I going to do now?"

"Don't worry about Hanna. I explained that while you were finishing work by delivering my letter you were caught in the rain and developed a nasty cold. She told me that Refia can fill in for you, just this once until you're well again." Leovold said and I blinked, taken aback by his kindness. "But you'll need to make it up to me." He added and I stared as he rose from the bed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, attempting to rise until he waved his hand. Crossing the room he set down his cup. "Wait is this about the contest?"

"Of course, Serla. Since I won I get to decide how you can assist me." Leovold said and I coughed nearly spilling the tea down my shirt. After I righted the cup I snorted and Leovold frowned at me, arms crossed against his chest. "We did shake on it."

"You never said that that was a rule. Anyway I know you didn't keep your end of the bargain. Why else did everyone I asked about you run away?" I shot back and his eyes widened briefly, leaving me grinning despite feeling very under the weather. "You cheated to win while I played by the rules so..." I trailed off as a coughing fit hit me, leaving me with red cheeks and an aching throat.

"Serla, I never cheated. I just used my own contacts to hinder you progress. Are you feeling alright?" Leovold answered, moving to my right side as I rubbed my throat with an open palm. Taking the cup from my shaking fingers he set it down before I felt his palm move towards my face and I flinched back. "I'm only trying to check if you still have a fever. Now hold still."

I did as he asked for reasons not clear to me, my hands shaking. As Leovold moved his hand from my forehead I closed my eyes, vision blurred. "Feel terrible." I mumbled wanting to curl up in bed again.

"You still have a fever, Serla." Leovold pointed out only to freeze when I shifted until my head was resting on his shoulder. "Now what are you doing?" He asked as I sighed, too exhausted to notice I was using the elf as a makeshift cushion.

After a struggle Leovold managed to move me onto the bed and I sighed, eyes opening halfway as he rose from the bed. "Still...feeling sleepy." I mumbled more to myself as Leovold stared down at me. "Night." I added as I curled into myself, my eyes drifting closed.

I woke to find the blankets on my bed now neatly pulled over me, only my head exposed. This time when I yawned my throat didn't hurt and I sighed shivering a little from the cold air in the room. Which made me wish once again I could have afforded a room with a fireplace. Snuggling into the blankets I let my eyes drift shut just as there was a light knock at the door.

"Come...in." I called out as loudly as I could manage, clearing my throat as the door slowly opened. "Hey." I coughed, pulling the blankets tighter around me to keep the cold out.

"Good morning, Serla." Leovold answered, moving into the room before he gently shut the door behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"You don't want to know, elf. Anyway I can't work right now if you couldn't guess. I'm still feeling awful." I told him, covering my face with a blanket when he walked over to my bed.

"I actually came by to give you this. Ayse told me this would make you feel better." Levold explained and I groaned as he sat on the blanket inches from my body.

"If you spend anymore time here you'll catch my cold." I mumbled, emerging from my cocoon to find him peering down at me with that same smile on his face. "Alright I'll take it." I sighed, reaching for the pouch sitting in his hand only to have him grab my wrist. "Hey!"

"Just stay still would you? I'm checking your pulse." Leovold explained and I frowned, eyes on his face as he hummed. "It's very fast." He finally spoke not relaxing his grip and I rolled my eyes at the elf.

"Of course it is, Leovold. I'm sick remember?" I complained and he just chuckled, removing his hand before he dropped the pouch into my hand. "You really don't need to be here. I can take care of myself and the last time I checked you're not a healer."

"I doubt that very much, Serla. The last time I came by you could barely stay awake." Leovold said and I snorted, mostly as an attempt to clear my nose. "Please don't do that near me. These clothes are very expensive and difficult to clean." He asked and I grinned, grabbing his sleeve before he could move to a safe distance.

"How about I use this as a handkerchief?" I teased and he growled, eyes narrowed at me. "So you don't like it when someone teases you huh?" I asked and he leant on close, his nose nearly brushing mine.

As my heartbeat sped up Leovold lightly kissed the tip of my nose, achieving the effect he wanted as I relaxed my grip on his jacket sleeve. "That's better." He grinned as I blinked back at him, completely focused on the kiss alone. "Serla, why are you staring at me?" He asked, curious as I quickly shook my head.

"You just kissed me and you're wondering why I'm staring at you?" I answered, cheeks flushed as the elf raised his eyebrows at me. After a pause he grinned and without answering he leant in, his soft warm lips lightly brushing mine before he sat back.


	7. Chapter 7

Even after Leovold left I couldn't keep my mind on taking the herbs Ayse gave me, my mind constantly wandering back to the kiss Leovold had given me.

 _It was just a brief kiss, barely one if you think about it was still a kiss no matter how you look at it. Maybe that flirting in his office wasn't all in my head after all..._

Sighing to myself I raised myself from my bed, stumbling on weakened legs to prepare the tea I knew I needed. As I waited for the water to boil I sat heavily in my chair the pouch sitting in my hands and as I stared at it I remembered the way he grinned back at me, his elf ears slightly pink when he chuckled. I smiled only to jump when the water in the teapot started to boil and I quickly moved towards it, nearly tripping on the blanket as it slid from my shoulders.

Muttering under my breath I stepped over it picking up the teapot by the handle before I started to pour water into my cup. Setting the teapot down I sprinkled the herbs into the water and as they dissolved I sighed to myself, moving back to the chair.

"I need to stop overthinking this. I probably still have a fever and it's playing tricks on my mind." I whispered picking up a cup before I blew on it, taking a careful sip. "Ugh still pretty bitter but if it helps me...I guess I can stomach it."

In a few minutes the cup was empty and I raised myself on still weak legs, moving to the table before I set the cup down. As I returned to my bed I knelt, grasping the fallen blanket and once I straightened I wrapped it around my shoulders. I made it to my bed as the effects of the tea started to make me feel sleepy and after I curled up my eyelids began to slowly close on their own. Less than a minute passed before I had fallen into a light doze not even hearing the light knock at my door.

"Serla, are you awake?" Leovold called out, knocking again when he received no response. After waiting patiently for a few seconds he sighed, choosing to open the door. As the door swung open he found the room silent, well almost except for the sounds of light breathing. Once he stepped through the open doorway he could see Serla's head just poking out from under a blanket. A tiny smile on his lips me moved towards the bed just as she shivered and he realized why; she was lying on top of most of her blankets with only one wrapped around her.

It wasn't until I felt a blanket being tugged out rom under me that I stirred, opening my eyes to find an elf staring at me with his fingers still clutching one corner of my blanket. "Wh...what are you doing?" I mumbled and he gave me a slight smile, his cheeks a brilliant red at being caught.

"I'm trying to help you. Sleeping on top of your blankets seems a little strange to me unless you like being cold." Leovold pointed out and I sighed, climbing from the bed and he gave me that same smile. As I watched, letting out a yawn at one point, Leovold rearranged my blankets until he gave me a nod. Curious even if I was still pretty annoyed at being woken I climbed back into bed and without a pause Leovold actually covered me until only my head was visible.

"Thank you?" I whispered, not understanding why he had entered my room without permission but as I started to drift back to sleep I heard his boots as they returned to my door. Before he left the room Leovold gave Serla a glance to find her already asleep and he shook his head, amazed at her ability to fall instantly asleep.

Leaving her, Leovold took his time walking back to his office.

"I wonder when she'll be well enough to work again." Leovold muttered, reaching his office. Though as he unlocked the door he couldn't help thinking back to the smile Serla gave him when he fixed her blankets.

 _She actually has a lovely smile when she has a reason to. Wait, am I thinking about her because I still want her to agree to be my assistant or do I actually enjoy her company?_

For once in his life Leovold found the answer wasn't as easy as getting someone to spy on Serla. Spending a few minutes sitting at his desk, Leovold sighed arms crossed behind his head.

"Never thought I'd say this but I have to find out if I do like Serla. Otherwise it will drive me crazy." Leovold said, leaning back in his chair. "But I might wait until she's fully healed before I start. I really don't want her sneezing or coughing all over me."


	8. Chapter 8

Finally waking without a blocked nose and itchy eyes left me with a smile on my face. Even the realization I would now be expected to return to work for Hanna didn't faze me though as I climbed from the bed I heard a light knock.

"Just a minute." I called out, grabbing a blanket to wrap around my shoulders. As I headed towards the door I stopped briefly to run my fingers through my hair, hoping that would make me a little more presentable. "Yes, can I help you?" I asked, opening the door to find Leovold standing in the doorway.

After a few seconds he cleared his throat and I hurriedly stepped backwards to allow him inside the room, closing the door quietly behind us. "I came by to get your signature on this paper. I have to say you're looking a lot better since I last saw you, Serla." Leovold commented, looking around the room.

"Thank you. I am feeling better. Your friend is an amazing healer, Leovold." I replied, offering him the only chair and he nodded. Looking at my unmade bed for a moment he carefully moved the chair close to it and I felt my cheeks burn. "Sorry if the room's a mess." I muttered, not knowing why I cared what Leovold thought.

Leovold just handed me the paper and as I unrolled it I noticed his signature. Sitting on the edge of the bed I began to read it and he coughed, handing me a quill to sign it. I had just pressed the quill against the paper when my head jerked up and Leovold raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Serla?"

"This paper says I work for you now. There's no way I'm signing it." I protested and he sighed, shaking his head at me with an amused smile. "Is this funny to you?"

"Serla, if you work for me you won't need to worry about rent or living expenses." Leovold explained, blinking when I handed the paper and the quill back. I climbed to my feet and when I started for the door Leovold rose from his chair, following me. "Now where are you going?" He asked and I stopped, spinning around to glare at him. Arms crossed against my chest I kept staring until he smiled at me.

"I want you to leave...now. I refuse to work for someone who only uses people for his own ends." I told him, still glaring at him as he stood there. "It might not be much to you but this is my room and you have no right to barge in here and demand I work for you."

"If you remember you let me in." Leovold answered, taking a step forward despite the way I was staring at him. "Besides I don't see why you don't want to work for me."

"I believe being lied to qualifies are a good enough reason, Leovold. Now leave before I lose my temper." I growled and Leovold sighed, stepping past me to open the door. Before he left he gave me a quick smile which I refused to acknowledge. I nearly slammed the door in his face only stopping when I remembered just how well connected he was.

Returning to his office, Leovold toyed with his quill as he considered what to do about Serla.

 _I don't understand why she refuses to work for me. Serla could move into a much nicer apartment but she continues to be so stubborn. I wonder what I can do to change her mind.._

All at once an idea came to mind and with a tiny smile, Leovold took a single sheet of paper from the drawer of his desk. As he wrote the smile never faded from his lips and once he was done his eyes travelled the note, making sure everything was in order. Leaning back in his chair, Leovold crossed his arms behind his head. "There. Now Serla will have to work for me unless she likes being run off her feet." He muttered, leaning over to open the window.

Sitting on the edge of my bed I stared at the floor, glaring at it as I went over the contract Leovold nearly had me sign.

"The nerve of that elf, thinking I'd come and work for him. I have a perfectly good job working for Hanna so why did he think I would quit? Well it might not be perfect but still I'd rather work for Hanna than that two-faced jerk." I complained, rising when I heard a light knock at my door. Narrowing my eyes I climbed from the bed, hoping it was Leovold so I could shout at him some more.

It wasn't until I opened the door that I found Refia standing there and before I had time to open my mouth she thrust a pile of books and papers into my open arms. They slipped from my arms and with a groan I knelt to retrieve them, giving Refia the chance to back away from the door. Once I managed to put them in a somewhat neat pile I noticed Refia was watching me with a grin on her face, her entourage milling about.

"This is from Hanna. She said 'Thanks for taking on an extra workload'." Refia told me and I blinked, mouth opening and closing. "You know that's really unattractive." She offered and I swallowed, cheeks reddening as I stared back at her.

"Extra workload? Wait a second I never agreed to this!" I protested but Refia just waved her hand in front of my face, obviously not caring. "Refia, that's not helping."

"If you're upset take it up with Hanna, not me. Now I have somewhere to be so I'll see you later...or not." Refia giggled and her boyfriends echoed her laughter as she walked away, not even sparing me a backward glance. Muttering some very unladylike words under my breath I started for Hanna's office though as I approached it, still trying to keep a firm grip on my new workload, I saw the door open. Seeing Hanna step through the open doorway I quickly hurried over and she raised an eyebrow as soon as she saw me struggling.

"Serla? I thought you would be delivering messages and returning those books to the library, not wandering the halls." Hanna told me and I sighed, gripping the books close to my chest.

"Refia told me that I'm supposed to be working even harder. I never mentioned that I wanted more work." I explained and she shook her head, holding her hands out for the books. I nearly handed them over until I saw her narrowing her eyes and I paused. "If I refuse to do the extra work will I be fired?" I asked in a small voice and she gave me a brief nod. "Okay then I guess I'm working overtime." I agreed and Hanna smiled, taking a scroll from her pocket.

"That's what I like to hear. Now this is a list of jobs I need finished as soon as possible. I'm sure you're up to the task." Hanna said and I nodded, chewing my lip when she turned back to lock the door to her office. "Now I have an audience with Queen Marchesa and I can't be late. Report back to me in my office once you're finished." With that Hanna left me standing there and once I knew she was out of earshot I groaned, biting back a growl before I returned to my room to go over what additional work I had agreed to.

Now back in my room I went over the list again, scrowling at the amount of jobs I needed completed by the very next morning. The easiest job was returning several books to the library and the most difficult was getting a signature from all of the highest ranking members of the High City govemnent. That I knew would take ages since I had to find each and every member, which would mean travelling the whole city just to find them all. Groaning aloud I kept reading, going through each task and adding a number to it.

The highest number being the most important (and the most difficult and time-consuming) task and the lowest being the easiest and fastest to complete. Even with a plan most of the jobs I was assigned by Hanna cost me the day and the very next morning to complete. Which meant I ended up skipping breakfast, making me a little irritiable to say the least.

Crossing the jobs off as I completed them I soon realized that the last one I had to complete was getting signatures from several officials. But as I walked the streets and hallways of Paliano I found out that finding them in their offices wasn't easy as they didn't always stay in one place for too long.

I managed to get four of the six signatures I needed and when I went looking for the fifth I discovered he wasn't in his office and wouldn't be available until the next day. Leaving me with finding the sixth person I need who I caught just leaving his office and he was more than happy to sign his name after reading through the scroll I brought him. I had to admit I was a little curious as to what they were signing but when I tried to sneak a peek the official narrowed his eyes and I quickly apoligized, which he accepted.

Leaving him to his own affairs I headed out to find the fifth person again but as I reached his office I found someone in full armor standing guard and when I tried to appoach the door he shooed me away, informing me in a low growl to come back tomorrow.

Resisting the urge to stick my tongue out when he wasn't looking at me I returned to my room to find someone waiting for me.

"Miss, this came for you." A black-haired man with a tiny smile and bright sky blue eyes waved at me, holding a scroll in his left hand. Not knowing what he wanted I moved closer, noting how pointed his ears were which made me think he was an elf. "It's from Hanna." He added, handing the paper to me and I unrolled it to find (to my horror) that it contained a much longer list of jobs for me to finish. Apparently noticing the frown on my face the elf blinked. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for bringing this to me." I quickly told him and he nodded, giving me a smile before he excused himself. I watched him walk away and when my attention returned to the list he had vanished, leaving me to wonder why I was being forced to work so much harder.

The day wore in as I hurried to finish my work before Hanna discovered I hadn't even finished the first list, through no fault of my own. I did manage to find the last person on the list, a rather stuffy man in his late forties who seemed to find it tiresome to apply his signature to an important document. Keeping a straight face I handed the scroll over and once he affixed his signature to it I quickly left, the smile on my face replaced with a scrowl.

My stomach growled and I growled back as I headed towards Hanna's office to drop off the first list. With that completed I decided to quickly finish everything on the second list and then grab something to eat to appease my aching stomach. It never happened and I found myself getting more and more focused on finishing my workload instead of looking after myself, something I had never done at any point since I started working for myself.

Half a day later I had just about finished the list and with the end of my work in sight I started for Leovold's office. Since I wanted to get this over with and ignoring the growing headache that had taken up root behind my eyes I headed for his office hoping that the elf was inside and not wandering Paliano.

I lightly tapped on his door with my knuckles and when he didn't immediately answer I shook my head, knocking a little louder this time. Again, he didn't acknowledge me and I growled turning the doorknob.

As the door swung open Leovold looked up from the chest sitting in front of him, fiddling with a gold coin as I stared at him from the open doorway. "Serla? I would have invited you in but since you're already in my doorway..." He trailed off when I nearly slammed the door behind me, grumbling only loud enough for me to hear as I walked the distance between his desk and the door.

"I need you to read this, sign it and then I can leave. Maybe then I can get a meal without having to work my rear off." I complained, the scroll slipping from my fingers before I reached the desk. "Oh really?" I snapped, kneeling to retrieve it. Grabbing it before it could roll under the desk I straightened and Leovold raised an eyebrow as I suddenly weaved on the spot.

"Serla, are you feeling alright? Maybe you should sit." Leovold said and I snorted, moving towards the chair. I just about crashed into it, the room tilting before my eyes. Groaning I rested my head on the back of the chair not even noticing Leovold rising from his chair. Moving to my side he stared as I raised my head to stare back at him, both of us aware of a very loud gurgle coming from the pit of my stomach. "You haven't been skipping meals have you?" He asked getting an eye narrow and crossed arms for his trouble.

"You try working how hard I've been and getting a decent meal at the same time." I replied, closing my eyes to his stare. "I'm so hungry!" I whined, moving my head to get comfortable not noticing the elf watching me with a frown.

I had barely dozed off when I felt a light tap on my right shoulder and I sighed, opening one eye to find Leovold standing beside me. Before my eyes he was holding a small plate filled with fruit and cheese slices out to me. Opening both eyes I took it from him, staring at it then Leovold who gave me a smile. "Eat this before you faint on me again." Leovold told me, returning to his chair in the time it took me to understand what he had just done for me.

Taking my time I started on the grapes first, enjoying them and after they were gone I started on the apple slices. Leovold watched with an amused smile as I eat, leaning against his chair as I chewed. In a few minutes the plate was empty and I sighed with relief, leaning over to set the plate down before I leant back. "Thanks." I whspered, perfectly content to rest and Leovold chuckled as my eyes drifted closed.

"Serla, are you awake?" Leovold's voice asked and I mumbled something, opening my eyes to find him sitting at his desk. "You've been sleeping for several hours now."

"I have? Wow." I whispered, giving my arms a stretch and he nodded. "Thanks for being nice to me for a change." I said as I stood pausing once I saw the scroll he had unrolled on his desk. "Not this again."

"Why do you keep insisting you don't want my help? After all the trouble I went through getting you more work so you could...oops." Leovold muttered as I fixed him with my best death stare, stomping towards the desk. When I slammed my open palms onto it he actually flinched and I winced at the sudden pain, fightig the urge to cradle my now sore hands. Instead I kept glaring until he rose from his chair, stepping to block me from leaving the room.

"How could you do this to me? Do you know how sore my feet are? How exhausted I am at running all around Paliano while you sit there with a smug look on your face?" I complained and he blinked, the tips of his ears red as I crossed my arms. Instead of being apologetic he tilted his head to one side and before my eyes he smiled at me, his teeth clearly visible.

"You know I've never noticed this before but you are very pretty when you're trying to be angry." Leovold told me and I snorted, feeling my cheeks burn as I avoided his gaze. "I must say you're very beautiful...for a human of course." He added and I stepped forward crossing the gap between us before he felt a sharp pain in his chest as I poked him.

"Hey stop changing the subject!" I snapped though Leovold just ignored my outburst and when I noticed his eyes slowly travelling the length of my body I reacted, moving to shove him backwards into his desk. That was the plan until he caught my hands without any effort, spinning me around. Dizzy I didn't react right away and he grinned from behind me. Without warning I found myself not so gently pushed forward and I raised my hands, preventing my nose from striking the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a warning that this chapter contains a sex scene.**

"What are you doing?" I managed to growl, shaking my head to clear it. Behind me I heard footsteps and I turned my head in time to see Leovold standing behind me, his eyes on my face. When his hands slid around my waist I tried to move and Leovold chuckled.

"You're not serious are you, Serla?" Levold whispered directly into my left ear and I shivered as the very tip of his tongue brushed my earlobe. "Besides I know you're enjoying my company." He niped my earlobe as he finished talking and my head tilted back as his hands roamed my body, lightly squeezing and pinching as they moved slowly up and down.

Gritting my teeth I tried to fight the growing warmth that started at the pit of my stomach but as Leovold hands roamed his tongue darted into my ear and my eyes fluttered, my legs shifting when the same feeling grew below my waist. My breathing quickening I arched my back as Leovold's hands rested on my backside, his teeth giving my earlobe a tug before he pressed his body against my hips effectively pinning me.

"Leovold, what are you doing?" I hissed at the elf who chose to ignore me and I whimpered when he grasped my earlobe in his teeth, sucking on it while he arched his hips against mine. After nearly a minute I couldn't help uttering a low moan and that's when Leovold released my ear, his head moving towards my throat and my eyes fluttered closed when he nuzzled my neck. "Okay that answers that question." I whispered and he chuckled, his breath warm on my exposed neck.

His fingers reached for the buttons on my shirt and I froze, unsure before Leovold's eyes moved to mine. "Is there something wrong?" He whispered and I hurriedly shook my head, my face flushed. "Serla, I know you're lying when you refuse to look at me." He sighed, straightening.

"I'm not lying!" I snapped and he cringed, rubbing his left ear. "Sorry but can you blame me for being confused? It's not like you haven't used me before." I told him a little quieter this time.

"Why are you against working for me?" Levold asked and I chewed my lower lip, thinking of an excuse. "I will admit I haven't been truthful..." He paused when I snorted.

"Sorry, carry on." I said and he rolled his eyes at me. "Hey you pretended to be my friend and now you're...I don't know." I muttered and Leovold gave me a nod. One hand slipped from my backside to my waist and I sighed into his mouth when he kissed me. "This is kind of nice." I whispered and he gave me a quick smile, his mouth moving to my throat again. "Hey I never said I...wanted...you..." I moaned then, the first two buttons of my shirt undone in the space of a second. But Leovold wasn't finished and while one hand was occupied wih my shirt the other cupped my backside, his own lightly bucking against mine.

"Serla, just enjoy this." Leovold whispered and I arched my back, panting softly as his hand slipped into my shirt. I could feel his fingers lightly scratching my stomach his other hand tightly clutching my backside. I tried to shift my legs to relieve the ache that had grown there but Leovold wouldn't let me, his hand slipping from my shirt before he reached for my pants.

As gently as he could Leovold slipped my pants down, exposing the light blue underwear I wore underneath. Still panting softly I turned my head enough to fix him with a stare and he just grinned back, making my eyes widen when he slipped my underwear down.

When I managed to glance down my cheeks burned as my eyes rested on the obvious and very pronounced bulge in his pants, making me finally understand what had been jabbing me in the backside the whole time we were making out. A little shocked, and slightly impressed, I didn't move until I heard Leovold's panting.

"You better not be using me again. Or so help me I'll..." I lost my train of thought then, groaning loud enough to be heard in the hallway when Leovold arched his hips to meet mine. The feeling of him thrusting deep inside brought a painful groan from me and Leovold somehow managed to slow enough to stare at my face, his breathing faster. "Why...did you stop?" I weakly groaned and he blinked when I pressed both palms against the wooden door. "Afraid someone's going to hear us? I think all of Paliano heard that."

With an uncharacteristic snort Leovold started to move and I bucked my hips in time with his, making the shake with every thrust of Leovold's hips. In time with his thrusts, Leovold thrust his tongue into my right ear and my breathing quickened, my body bumping the door with every jerk of my hips.

For once in my life I allowed myself some enjoyment and as our breathing grew louder Leovold's hands moved to my waist, spinning me around before he drove himself deeper. It hurt and I let out a painful cry causing Leovold to slow until I rested my forehead against his, fixing him with a grimace. "Don't you dare stop, elf." I snapped, sweat dripping down my face and he actually chuckled. Gripping my backside hard Leovold thrust faster and I moaned, burying my face in his neck. Drapping my arms around his neck I hung on for dear life as the pressure in my belly grew until I let out a cry, screaming his name.

Leovold stared at me, still groaning until I gave his neck a nip and then he was right there with me. His own cry echoed through his office and despite his own exhaustion he managed to keep a firm grip on me.

I raised my head after several minutes of resting it against Leovold's, blinking the sweat from my eyes as I stared at the elf. His arms loosely drapped around my neck his eyes were open a crack, his breathing light and I managed a weak smile. Only for the smile to fade once I realized what had happened and I climbed to my feet, quickly fixing my clothes.

Without sparing him a glance I opened the door before I stepped into the hallway, not even seeing Leovold's eyes open.


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time in my life I wished I was a blue mage. Then avoiding a certain elf would have been a lot easier, especially if I could make myself invisible. Unfortunately using magic was impossible for me so instead I chose the harder option which involved making sure all of the work I undertook didn't cause me to cross paths with him.

With all the work I could handle I hurried back and forth as I made my rounds, carrying books and paperwork between the many rooms and buildings that made up the city. After a third day and with no sign of Leovold I found myself relaxing, actually whistling as I finished handing back a book borrowed by Hanna. I had just emerged from the library when someone called out and I groaned, turning my head slightly to find Leovold standing there.

"That was a little uncalled for, Serla." Leovold pointed out, a smirk curling his lips when I crossed my arms. I started to walk towards him and his smile grew only to frown when I strolled right past him, not even looking back. Shaking his head, Leovold followed at my heels and I sighed once I heard his boots clicking across the floor. "You didn't act this cold the last time I saw you." He teased and I spun around, nearly walking into him.

"Would you be quiet? I made a mistake which I won't do again." I hissed and he just chuckled as I began to walk back towards Hanna's office. "Okay why are you following me? I work for Hanna not you."

"For your information I need to see Hanna about your job. Anyway I didn't hear you complaining a few days ago." Leovold answered and I froze, cheeks growing red as he chuckled behind me. "Well not complaining anyway." He added and I growled, whirling around to glare at him.

"Why are you still trying to get me to work for you? What part of 'no' don't you understand?" I snapped and he just shrugged, still smiling at me. "Okay enough with that grin. It's getting really annoying."

"What grin are you talking about?" Leovold asked and I rolled my eyes, sighing before I resumed walking to Hanna's office with the elf in toe. We arrived at her office and I stopped so suddenly Leovold nearly bumped into me only just catching himself in time. "I am only trying to help you, Serla. If you worked for me instead you would be paid well for your time and you wouldn't be running around so much. Besides you could live in a much nicer apartment than the one you currently occupy." He offered but I didn't respond, reaching up to knock on the door.

"For the last time, Leovold, I don't intend to be used again." I hissed just as we both heard Hanna's voice from inside the room. Giving him one final cold stare I grabbed the doorknob, slowly opening the door to find Hanna sitting at her desk. To my disbelief I saw a pile of papers sitting there and I bit back a groan, Leovold smiling at my back.

"There you are. I need you to deliver these to the council for me as well as post some envelopes." Hanna explained, waving her left hand towards the paperwork. I hadn't noticed the envelopes until she slid the desk draw open and I couldn't help grimacing as she removed what looked like two dozen envelopes, neatly stacked on top of one another, setting them on the desk. Noticing the grimace I still had she fixed me with a raised eyebrow. "Unless this is too much for you." Hanna asked and I quickly shook my head, grabbing the papers and the envelopes before I changed my mind.

"That looks like a lot of work. But I'm sure Serla can handle it, Miss Hanna." Leovold said and I turned to stare at him, finding the urge to kick the elf in the knee nearly unbearable. Knowing I would be out of a job if I did I gave Hanna and Leovold a quick smile before I hurried into the corridor. I made it about two doors down before I heard footsteps and I groaned, turning my head to see Leovold leaving the office.

"Why are you following me? I thought you had important business with Hanna?" I grumbled, hoping he would leave me alone. Giving me a grin he headed my way and I growled, keeping a firm grip on my workload and my mind on my job.

"I know you're curious, Serla and it does concern you." Leovold started and I snorted, gripping the papers tighter in my hand. "You'll be happy to know that I convinced Hanna that working for me would be a wonderful learning experience for you." He finished, blinking when the papers and envelopes ended up landed in an untidy pile on the floor.

"How could you?!" I snapped and he blinked when I pushed him. "You just can't leave me alone." I grumbled a little quieter this time as I knelt. Leovold just watched on silently as I gathered the papers and the envelopes into a pile. But when I tried to lift them up they spilled onto the floor due to my shaking hands and I growled, fighting the urge to kick them which would only scatter them further across the polished floor.

"Here, let me help." Leovold finally offered as I strugged to fix the mess I'd made. As soon as he knelt he heard me sniffing and when he stared at my face he could clearly see the tears already welling. Silently he reached over and together we managed to collect everything I'd dropped. He rose with a handful of envelopes and I straightened after a moment, keeping my arms wrapped around the papers in case they started to fall again. "Let's get these back to my office before Hanna notices then you can tell me why you're so shaken up." Leovold told me and I gave him a tiny nod, tears now sliding down my cheeks.

I followed him as the elf led me to his office, my head drooping once I noticed that a group of men were whispering. Whether they were talking about me was another story altogther but I already knew they could see me crying so it made sense. Which made me feel even worse as I shuffled along eventually reaching Leovold's office. As soon as he opened the door I hurried inside and he tilted his head slightly to one side, staring at my back before he followed me closing the door quietly behind him.

A few minutes later I sat on one of his chairs, taking a cup of tea from his hands when he offered it to me.

"Serla, if I upset you in any possible way I am sorry." Leovold started, sitting in his own chair behind the desk only to see me shaking my head slowly back and forth. "Then why did you start crying when I offered my help?"

"You didn't contact me after we were...together in your office. Not a single word and that made me think...you didn't care about me. That I was just a spur of the moment thing and nothing else." I answered, taking a sip of the warm tea. "Maybe it would be better if I left Paliano and went back home." I muttered to myself not realizing just how strong Leovold's hearing was.

"Serla, I tried to talk to you but you kept avoiding me." Leovold told me and I raised my head cheeks slightly red. "It is a little difficult to talk to someone who doesn't want to spend even a moment in your company." He added with a tiny smile.

"Look I admit I did avoid you but you could have come up with someway of speaking to me. Hanna and Refia always seem to know where to find me ever since I arrived in the city." I answered and he sighed, pausing to take a sip from his own teacup before he looked at me.

"So then I'm at fault as well?" Leovold asked and I nodded, unable to hide a tiny if weak smile when he raised an eyebrow at me. "I wasn't agreeing with you, Serla." He said but his smile didn't fade instead it grew bigger.

"That's what you say, elf. Look I enjoy talking to you, most of the time anyway, but lately..." I trailed off as he set his own cup down on the desk. Quietly he moved around the desk and after he reached me he stepped forward, his hands cupping my own.

"Serla, I can see you're struggling with the workload Hanna gives you on a daily basis so I wanted to help you." Leovold explained and I froze when he gave my hands a quick squeeze. "If you continue to refuse my offers of help I don't know what I'll do...except ask you again. And again until you give in." Leovold added with a smirk on his face and I felt my face burn when he knelt in front of me, lightly brushing his lips over the tips of my fingers.

"I'll think about working for you but you need to give me a day to think about it." I answered once I found my voice and he chuckled, rising to his feet.

"Then I'll keep you to your promise. A day and that's it." Leovold agreed moving back to his desk and for a moment I couldn't help gazing at his back.

 _He really is easy on the eyes. Gods what am I doing? I'm supposed to be mad at him not admiring him._


	11. Chapter 11

True to his word, Leovold started the new day by sending me a note. The sun was barely in the sky when I heard a knock at my door and I yawned, trying to escape from a tangle of blankets. It took me several seconds before I rose but by that time an envelope had been slipped under my door. Shaking my head I moved to the door kneeling to grab the envelope before I straightened, grabbing the doorknob in one hand. But as I cracked open the door I found no one there and I blinked before I glanced at the envelope in my hand, the only evidence that anyone had been there.

"I doubt that was Leovold. He would have just barged in...probably." I muttered to myself as I turned the envelope over to find my name neatly written on one side. "Huh it is from the elf. He must be trying to get me on his side." I whispered as I carefully opened it to find a single piece of paper. After a quick scan I grinned a little surprised by his words.

 _Miss Serla, I will be waiting for you to join me for lunch at exactly noon today in my office. Do not worry about work since I had made plans for several of my associates to work in place of you today. Please knock on my door at the time provided and I will begin my quest, no that is not the right word. My promise of convincing you to work for me instead will commence today._

 _Sincerely, Leovold Emissary of Trest._

Shaking my head I slipped the note back into the envelope and after setting it on my desk I started to plan what I was going to wear. Since I only had three outfits in total I ended up choosing the only one I hadn't actually worn since I arrived in Paliano.

A few minutes later I gazed down at myself, admiring the blue and white knee high dress with short sleeves my parents had gifted me before I had left my hometown. But I grimaced at the black boots which I also had never worn before as they almost immediately rubbed my heels. But I decided to ignore it thinking that it was a small price to pay to look nice.

"Maybe this will impress even that elf." I whispered to myself as I quickly headed outside only to pause when my hand on the doorknob when I realized I didn't need to work today. At least for the morning anyway so I wandered the halls of the city.

Eventually I started the walk back to Leovold's office, trying to ignore the pain in both my heels and the slight burning sensation in my left heel. I came to his door with a full minute to spare and when I lightly knocked he called out. "Come in."

With a tiny smile on my face I opened the door to find the elf standing at his desk and I grinned once I saw a large plate covered over. Stepping through the doorway I closed the door behind me. "Good morning, Leovold." I told him and he smiled at me, his eyes travelling the length of my body which made my cheeks burn. "I thought you promised you wouldn't try to get me to work for you for a full day."

"That is true but I invited you to have lunch with me for another reason altogether." Leovold explained, waving his hand towards a chair and I tilted my head at him.

"Then this isn't about working for you?" I asked puzzled and Leovold chuckled, waving towards the chair again. I quickly moving towards the seat and he grinned as I sat only to frown when I winced. "That's nice to know."

"Are you feeling alright, Serla?" Leovold asked and I blinked up at him. "You seem to get wincing. Have you hurt yourself?"

"My boots are a bit tight." I replied and he stepped over to me, kneeling at my side. "Um what are you doing?" I asked but he didn't answer instead he reached for my left boot and with a quick tug he slipped it off. Immediately I grimaced at the same time as the elf when I saw the dark spots darkening my socks at the heel. "Is that...blood?"

"You are bleeding. I'll call Ayse." Leovold told me, setting the boot down beside my chair. I went to stand but he shook his head and I sighed, standing put as he quickly moved towards the door. He left the room as I stared at his back and once the door clicked shut behind him I let out a breath, silently hoping the wound on my heel wasn't so bad that I needed a healer.

Leovold returned a short time later with another elf in a long white flowing dress and I blinked as she moved towards me, looking directly at me with pale blue eyes. "At least this time it isn't a cold." She commented and I raised an eyebrow at Leovold who closed the door behind him. "Now let me see your heel." Sher ordered and I raised my foot still staring at the elf until she sighed.

"This is Ayse, Paliano's most experienced healer." Leovold explained as Ayse knelt in front of me and with a pull she yanked the sock off. I bit my lower lip when I saw the blood on my heel, the skin peeling from a small tear in the skin. "That looks very painful." He said as I hissed, being as still as I could while Ayse examined the wound. With a shake of her head she took a pouch from a hidden pocket on her dress.

"Hold still." She advised and I did so even when she pressed a white cream against the scrape, making me whimper. Covering the wound took several long and painful seconds before the heel was fully coated. "Keep your weight off the injury and keep it clean." Ayse told me and I nodded as she carefully unrolled a length of bandage from the same pouch.

"Ayse knows what she is talking about." Leovold told me and Ayse looked up at her fellow elf for a moment without blinking. Returning her attention to my heel she gently bandaged it and with a snort she returned the extra bandage back into her pouch. "Thank you for your help." He said and she nodded, straightening before she adjusted her dress. Once she set a small pouch on the table she turned to Leovold.

"Any time, Leovold. Now if I am no longer needed I will be on my way. I will send you my bill." Ayse told him, waiting for Leovold to open the door for her. Once she was gone Leovold leant against the door for a moment, shaking his head with a tiny smile before he turned to me.

"She is a great healer but a cold person too." Leovold pointed out and I nodded, looking down at my expertly bandaged wound. "Now shall we start on lunch?" He asked and I grinned, cheeks burning as my stomach growled. "I believe someone is hungry." He teased as he walked back towards the table.

"I guess you could say that." I replied with a casula shrug, staring with both eyebrows raised he grabbed the end of the tablecloth. With an quick tug he removed it and I blinked at the snadwiches and fruit set out on the plate. "Wow."

"I think this is enough for two don't you think?" He asked, a tiny smiling on his lips when he noticed all of my attention focused on the lunch he'd provided.

"Uh...yeah it's great." I answered and he gave me a tiny nod, picking up the plate before he moved towards me. "I can stand you know." I pointed out and he chuckled, kneeling beside me.

"Not with that injury. Ayse did tell you to keep your weight off it didn't she?" He asked and after a lengthly pause I nodded slightly. "Then I guess you have no choice." He told me, giving me a smile that actually made me smile back.

"I guess not." I whispered, unable to tear my eyes away as he handed me a plate from somewhere behind him. Where he'd kept it until now was anyone's guess.

 _An hour or so later..._

"Now that was a meal. Thanks for inviting me to have lunch with you, Leovold." I sighed, leaning back in my chair. Wiping his mouth with a hankerchief, Leovold leant back in his own chair a grin curling his lips as he stared at me. More like studied me as his gaze moved from my face further down and then back again, his eyes resting directly at eye level. "What did I say about looking me in the face?" I said trying to keep a faint blush from my cheeks. He just kept smiling at me and I ended up focusing my attention instead on the boot sitting on the floor.

One of a pair that had caused me nothing but trouble since I had started wearing them. Leovold must have noticed me glaring at the offending footwear because I suddenly found him kneeling beside me and with that same smug smile he picked up the boots, tossing them almost casually behind him where they flew out of the open window.

"Leovold, what are you doing?" I complained, rising from the chair only to grimace from the throbbing pain in my injured heel. Sitting again I narrowed my eyes as he chuckled, rising to stand over me. "That was my only pair of boots."

"Serla, if they cause you pain they should be destroyed. Besides I will provide you with a much more comfortable pair once your heel has healed." Leovold assured me and I sighed, chewing my bottom lip as he knelt again. "Now how is your heel?" He asked, gently lifting my foot before I could protest.

"It still hurts if that's what you're asking." I muttered, raising an eyebrow at him when he lifted it onto his knee. "Leovold, it'll be fine when I've rested it." I told him as he poked at my toes earning a light giggle before he rested my heel back on the floor.

"Yes but you will still need help getting back to your room. So since I want you to come and work for me the least I can do is offer my assistance." Leovold pointed out as he slipped the pouch into his pocket and I blinked at him, silent until he coughed. Shaking my head I started to rise and he nodded, moving quickly to offer a hand. I took it the moment my heel started to ache and he gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders to keep me steady.

A little unsure about his intentions I still allowed the elf to guide me outside into the corridor even taking me as far as my own room. But I paused at the door moving to open the door until he took the key I produced from my pocket, slipping it from my outstretched fingers into the lock. I tilted my head as I heard a light click then he slipped them into his pocket, guiding me into the room before I could react.

I allowed him to help me inside but after he helped me onto the bed he moved back to the door and I stared as he closed the door behind him, locking the door before he pocketed the key. "Why did you lock the door?" I asked, watching him with a raised eyebrow as he returned to my bed. "I thought you were only going to have lunch with me and then take me back to my room."

"I offered my assistance but I didn't say how far that extends." Leovold whispered, taking a seat beside me and I moved to one side keeping by distance. "Is something troubling you?"

"You managed to sneak into my room by telling me you wanted to assist me? That's pretty clever, Leovold." I admitted and he smiled, showing all of his teeth as he shifted closer to me. "Now what are you doing? Like I said I only have a injury on my heel." I explained, my attention now on his hand as it slowly made its way towards my left hand. When his fingers lightly brushed my hand I pulled my hand back like it had been shocked, unable to ignore the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. Or the gold eyes staring into mine.

"Serla, I know you're unsure about my intentions but I do want you to work for me and I am confident you won't refuse once you see the contract." Leovold started, taking something from his pocket and I groaned as he produced a scroll.

"Are you kidding me? What happened to waiting a day before you pestered me again?" I snapped as I rose from the bed, keeping most of my weight on my right leg. Which caused me to stumble more than once as I headed for the door. "Do I have to kick you out again?"

"Serla, be reasonable. I just want to help you. Give me a chance." Leovold sighed, setting the scroll down and once he did it started to unravel. I bit back a giggle as he narrowed his eyes at it, moving to grab it before it ended up on the floor. Shaking my head I moved towards him to help and together we managed to roll the scroll back up.

"Alright I'll take a look but I'm not promising anything, elf." I warned as I took a seat beside him on the bed. Gathering up the scroll I started to read only to pause halfway and Leovold smiled when I raised my head, one eyebrow raised. "How much are you paying me to work for you?"

"Exactly what it says there." Leovold pointed out, brushing his fingers over the pay part of the scroll. "Though you are worth far more." He added and I couldn't help a faint blush.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Leovold." I answered, returning my attention to the contract though now I had a tiny smile on my face. "Hmm this doesn't seem so bad. Maybe I will take you up on your offer."

"Really?" Leovold asked and I giggled when he coughed, waving his hand in front of his chest. "If that's what you really want I won't stand in your way."

"On one condition. The next time we decide to spend some quality time together it's on my terms." I told him, my whole face heating up when I realized just what I'd suggested.

Though judging from the smile Leovold gave me straight afterwards I don't think he minded agreeing to it even a tiny bit.


	12. Chapter 12

"What exactly do you want me to do first? I mean about working for you not...the other thing I said, Leovold." I quickly answered and he grinned, enjoying my slip-up.

"Are you sure that's what you mean, Serla?" Leovold teased, a tiny smile curling his lips and my cheeks grew warm. "But first you need to let your ankle heal." He added and I sighed, looking down at my bandage with a frown.

"I guess Ayse wouldn't be happy if it got worse." I said and Leovold tilted his head to one side with a frown this time. "I'm guessing her bad side is something I wouldn't want to see." I added and he gave me a quick nod, still frowning.

"You really wouldn't." Leovold eventually admitted, rising from the bed. "Now since you are injured I have decided to spend the day with you." He announced and I blinked at him, my mouth opening before he shook his head. "It's part of my conditions." He added with a smug smile.

"Oh you are so annoying." I complained, lying back on my bed with my arms crossed. Chuckling softly he lay beside me, turning to smile at me and I snorted. "Could you please stop teasing me?"

Instead of answering me, Levold shifted closer and I snorted when his right arm snaked around my waist. Rolling my eyes I turned my head enough to fix him with a stare and he just grinned back. "I believe I have already said that you are pretty. Especially when you are trying to look angry." Leovold commented and I sighed, letting him cuddle me.

A short time later I woke with a start and as I tried to clear my fuzzy head I felt someone shift beside me. A little groggy I turned my head enough to see a familar elf lying beside me and when I cleared my throat he stirred, opening one gold eye.

"Mmm...what is it, Serla?" Leovold mumbled, closing his eye before he nuzzled my neck. "I was having such a wonderful nap."

"Leovold, what are you doing in my room?" I whispered and he yawned, opening both eyes to peer at my face.

"We were discussing your contract and you fell asleep. It wouldn't be very polite to wake a sleeping woman so I chose to stay here until you woke on your own." Leovold answered with another yawn. "Apparently I fell asleep also." He added, closing his eyes a second time.

"I guess so. We must have been pretty tired." I agreed but he didn't answer and I frowned once I heard his steady breathing and his chest rising. "Leovold?" I whispered and he sighed, making me turn my head enough to see he'd fallen back asleep. I let out a loud sigh but he didn't respond and after nearly a minute of trying and failing to glare at him I lay my head back on my pillow.

 _I guess there are worse things than being cuddled by an elf. At least I'm working for him now and not Hanna._

With another much quieter sigh I closed my eyes, falling asleep without seeing a faint smile appear on Leovold's lips.

 **Leovold's point of view:**

"Serla, are you awake yet?" I asked and the responding snort caused me to quickly cover my mouth, the urge to laugh at my new employee hard to resist. "I believe that's a no then." I whispered once the urge passed before I leant in, gently brushing a lock of her hair from her forehead. "I'm glad you chose to work for me so quickly. Though it would have been enjoyable to continue to pester you until you gave in...very enjoyable." I muttered as Serla shifted onto her back a tiny smile on her lips.

"Mmm..." She mumbled, still dreaming and I grinned leaning in close enough to lightly brush my lips against hers. Serla didn't even hesitate and I found myself kissing her, her own lips hot against mine. Though when I climbed onto the bed she opened her eyes at the slight sink of the mattress as I planted my palms on either side of her body to keep myself steady.

 **Serla's point of view:**

"Now what are you doing? I was trying to sleep." I mumbled, raising a hand to rub at my eyes and the elf just smiled down at me. Still leaning over me he continued to study me and I blinked up at him, still trying to gather enough brain cells together to figure out what had made him climb onto the bed. "Leovold?" I asked, clearing my throat when he didn't move.

"You are very pretty, Serla." He answered after an pause and I rolled my eyes, sitting up once he sat beside me. "Have I told you that before?"

"I'm pretty sure you have, Leovold." I replied and he just nodded, his eyes staring right into mine. "Is there something else you want to say?"

"I was going to ask if you would like to join me for dinner, Serla?" Leovold asked and I raised both eyebrows at him. "I am only joking. It is only the afternoon though in a few hours it will be sunset." He explained with a chuckled and I sighed, giving him an eyeroll as I climbed fom the bed. Straight away my injured ankle gave way and with a crash I hit the floor. Gasping, I gave my newly sore backside a rub as Leovold lightly climbed from the bed a lot more graceful than I could ever be.

Chuckling softly he knelt beside me offering a hand that I took after a slight hesitation and a very red face.

"Okay that was not funny, Leovold." I muttered as the elf helped me to my feet. Even when I narrowed my eyes at him Leovold just grinned at me and I couldn't help it, giving him a tiny smile in return. "Alright so lead the way I guess."

"It might be better if I walk you to the dining hall." Leovold suggested, holding out his arm and with an eyeroll I wrapped my left arm around his. Leading me to the door of my room Leovold waited patiently as I searched my pockets for my keys. I soon found them and after Leovold unlocked the door we made our way outside.

Taking the keys from me Leovold locked the door, pocketing them despite my protests. "Shall we be on our way?" Leovold asked and I snorted, wrapping my arm around his when my ankle began to throb in time with my heartbeat. Giving me a faint smile Leovold gently guided me towards the dining hall since I had no clue where they were. Which was fine with me since it did give me time to consider why he was being so kind to me.

 _First Leovold convinces Hanna to give me a workload that would have taken me a lot longer than a day to complete. Then he challenges me to a contest which he rigs by using someone to make sure he'll win. Though he did check on me after I came down with a bad cold and after my boots injured me he called on Ayse's hel again. Even if he threw my new boots out an open window..._


End file.
